


Butterfly Folly

by ReyReySolo



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Adorkable, Ben Solo - Freeform, Butterflies, Cotton Candy, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Modern AU, Nerdy Ben Solo, Rey Nobody, Rey of Jakku, Soft Ben Solo, Sweet Rey, sweet tooth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23388625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyReySolo/pseuds/ReyReySolo
Summary: Ben is the lead entomologist for the worlds biggest Butterfly farm with the worlds biggest Butterfly House - Rey comes to visit and he knows she is the one when his favorite butterfly, his butterfly BFF, lands on her and there’s nothing they can do to get him off of herAn answer to the Reylo Prompt by @driversoIoMood Board photos generated for me on the same day using @ReyreyButt 's Modern AU generator on the same day!It was meant to behttps://twitter.com/driversoIo/status/1243140189964337153?s=20https://twitter.com/ReyreyButt/status/1243164998437724162?s=20
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 17
Kudos: 148





	Butterfly Folly

Rey squealed with delight as they pulled into the drive marked by the nondescript, unassuming sign “Naboo Farms.” They wound up the long dusty trail surrounded by trees and a beautiful forest. If she didn’t know what awaited ahead this would’ve been a destination in its own right.  
Suddenly, they came upon the clearing. There it was - she saw it the largest geodesic dome she had ever seen - she gazed in awe - there it was before her - the world’s largest Butterfly House.

Rey loved butterflies - she had always dreamed of being surrounded by them. In fact, Butterfly was the childhood nickname her father had lovingly adorned with her. She used to run around in fields with her dad, collecting caterpillars and placing them into painstakingly built mini habitats - feeding them, watching them, studying them - waiting for them to emerge from their chrysalis - Transformed, beautiful, and free.

She started the day as everyone else in her group - the educational videos, the tours, the museum exhibits - all interesting in their own right. But she was itching for what they’d all come for - the chance to get into that Butterfly House!

Professor Ben Solo, the world’s leading lepidopterist, lived for his work. From an early age, he had been fascinated by bugs, insects, and all things that fly. But butterflies were chief among them. Ben was a quiet, curious child; he had mostly kept to himself growing up. Often ignored or made fun of for his lanky frame and oversized ears. To this day, he avoided crowds, conferences, honorary lectures. Though his work was renowned, his persona largely remained a mystery. Perhaps Ben was drawn to butterflies because of some subconscious hope he held that one day he too could bloom, emerging from his secret place into the light.

Ben was spending his afternoon in his favorite way, lazing around and observing. He sat amongst a swirl of his favorites- the blue morpho. Blue morphos in general didn’t live too terribly long - about 100 days or so. But there was one, Charlie, as Ben called him, who defied the odds. Charlie had been with Ben a year now. He could always tell which one was him - he had this jaunty little way about him, the way he danced around and fluttered his wings - He had a particular little discoloration on the one of them that gave him little extra pizzazz, a little personality. Charlie was always dazzling about Ben, sitting on his shoulder, or landing on his notebook. Ben snapped out of his personal daze when he heard the first of the double gates close after letting a crowd of about 10 people into the middle entry. The first gate clicked behind them before the second door would let them in. Another group Ben thought - it was like this every other Saturday this time of year.

Rey entered the habitat with great anticipation feeling, for the lack of a better expression, butterflies in her stomach. Yet here she was in the middle of the place she dreamed of being in for so long and all she could think about was the grumbling in her tummy and the sandwich tucked away in the sack lunch in her bag. After she entered the house she sat around a little bit hoping the feeling would pass, trying to marvel at the butterflies but unable to focus on anything but her growing hunger. She had to satiate herself. She took a moment to look around at her surroundings and headed towards a little secluded area surrounded by trees and flowers and gingerly pulled out half of her sandwich. She took a giant bite savoring the flavor, knowing after this she could focus all her attention on the butterflies

She munched munched munched. Suddenly she felt a flittering on top of her head, a tickling on her face and then there it was the cutest little blue butterfly she had ever seen and it landed daintily on her sandwich. She put her little finger out as it crawled on to her hand…

“Charlie?? Charlie, where are you?” she heard suddenly- a panicked, frantic, deep voice

The little butterfly on her finger began to dance wildly. It jumped on and off her hand - then almost picking up some strands of hair as though it were trying to pull her somewhere..  
‘What are you doing little buddy? Are you Charlie?”

In a flash, Ben Solo appeared in front of her and said “Oh Charlie - there you are! You scared me little buddy” as he stretched out his hand for Charlie to land  
But Charlie didn't come to Ben. He sat right on Rey’s sandwich.

'Oh this butterfly has a name. He must be special'  
'Well, yes he is - he’s been with me a long time.'  
'Oh you work here?' Rey said, embarrassed she had broken the rules, that he caught her with her sandwich, mouth full. She could feel the bit of peanut butter on the left corner of her mouth and the pickle juice running from her chin  
She nervously wiped it off with the back of her left hand and then extended that same hand out to Ben for a shake ‘oh Hi I’m Rey’  
Ben hesitantly and nervously extended his hand back out to her “ Uh, hi I’m Ben. Ben Solo”

Rey turned fifty shades of red - how could she? This was a rockstar and here she was a total sloppy dork right in front of him. “Ben Solo? As in Professor Ben Solo?!” she said trying to hold back her giddy excitement and remain calm. Rey took notice of Ben’s frame, his wide broad shoulders, stretching out almost a mile wide. This is certainly not what she expected from the professor whose works she had read so often.

“Uh, yeah, yeah - that’s me” he said shyly. “Now come on Charlie - what are you doing?”  
Charlie stood firmly in place on the edge of Rey’s remaining quarter of a sandwich she held in her right hand. He stubbornly flitted his wings as if to say “I’m not going, anywhere” something only Ben could pick up on. Ben extended his pointer finger out for Charlie to walk onto , but he refused.  
“Hmmmm… maybe he just really likes my sandwich..” Rey said feeling stupid that she even thought that could be a thing  
“What kind of sandwich is that anyway?” he said curiously he remembered seeing the little bit of peanut butter at the side of her mouth, but the juice that had dripped from her chin had puzzled him.  
“Its peanut butter and pickle..”  
“Never heard of that before…”  
All of the sudden, Charlie started dancing again, flitting between the two of them.  
“What is it buddy? I’ve never seen him so frantic before, like he’s trying to tell me something”  
Charlie landed softly on Rey’s collarbone. She blushed. Ben’s eyes looking below her chin for the first time. She was dressed adorably, modest but cute, in a little butterfly print sundress with a sweetheart neckline. He smiled.

‘I just don’t know what’s gotten into him.’  
‘No really it's ok… He’s so cute.. This is everything I ever could have asked for coming here really - making a Butterfly friend’  
Charlie made a little ticklish little trail up onto Rey’s shoulder - she giggled at the sensation.  
‘He’s really something special, isn’t he’  
‘He’s been with me a long time - longer than any other blue morpho has ever lived. So I’m pretty protective of the little guy so when he went fluttering off so hastily, I was a little afraid that maybe something was wrong. I’ve never seen him take to anyone like this before’

They tried to get Charlie off Rey but it was a task that proved impossible. He wouldn’t budge. Occasionally, he would tease Ben and flutter to the top of her head, her wrist, the front of her dress, even her nose; but he was immovable unless it was of his own accord.

They might as well accept it, they thought. Charlie clearly wasn’t giving up whatever the reason. Ben and Rey sat on a park bench by the faux waterfall surrounded by foliage and a beautiful pond. They talked and laughed for hours, discovering a connection they never could have even dreamed up themselves, beyond just butterflies.

Slowly, Charlie walked up from Rey’s right shoulder all the way up to her cheek where he paused. Rey smiled, her eyes shining. Ben felt a rush of their connection. He slowly reached out and placed his hand on her cheek and Charlie walked over Ben’s fingers onto the back of his hand. Ben cupped Rey’s cheek in his hand. He looked at her wondrous glow, his eyes asking her for permission. Rey nodded her head and whispered ‘yes’ Ben placed his other hand on the back of her head while Rey leaned forward, turning her head ever so slightly to accommodate Ben’s nose, placing her hands on his biceps. Ben made contact with her lips and kissed her with gentle, tender determination. It was sweet and soft. It was home


End file.
